Unfortunate Fortunes
by kindasortawrites
Summary: Cinder's just moved to a new city to, fortunately, start a new life. Unfortunately, this means a new apartment building, unfamiliar surroundings, and unknown people. Fortunately, she's just so happened to move into the same building as the Most Beautiful Man In The World. Unfortunately, every time she meets him, she's an absolute mess. It seemed fate had a skewed sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1

This entire fic is based off of this post on tumblr linked at the bottom, the premise of which is basically a girl meeting the Most Beautiful Man In The World and always looking like a gross mess while doing it! The photo is from puuung1 at instagram and twitter! Author's notes at the bottom! I hope you enjoy, and of course, I don't own any of these characters!

* * *

Cinder winced as she carried the last cardboard box from her car, hearing the battered up old thing groan in relief. This was it. The last box to be moved into her new apartment after three days of moving, in a new city, far, far away from Adri. She'd been envisioning this moment for a long time, though admittedly with less back pain.

She thanked the stars her new apartment complex had an elevator. Adri's only had stairs, and dragging various pieces of machinery up to the 14th floor was pure hell. She pushed the door open with her back, the AC refreshing but not, unfortunately, miraculously drying her sweat-stained tank. She nodded to the doorman and readjusted the box onto her hips as she pressed the up button and waited for the elevator.

Trying to ignore the clothing and stray hairs sticking uncomfortably to her back and neck, she tapped her foot as she waited, trying to figure out a schedule for the rest of the week. Tomorrow, she'd attempt to finish unpacking the mountains of boxes she'd brought in. The day after that, there was a party held at one of the apartments down the hall, for which she had received an invitation slipped under the door last night. She wasn't much for parties and socializing in general, but this was a new start, and she promised herself to take every opportunity. Then, a couple days after, she'd start at her new job at the NASA center nearby.

She bit her lip as the elevator door opened and she stepped in, both nervous and excited for the job. She hadn't expected such a prestigious opportunity just a couple years out of college, but one of her professors had huge connections and her reputation as one of the smartest engineering majors on campus seemed to precede her. She'd turned in the greasy and crinkled application almost as a joke, not expecting an actual answer for a girl working at a mechanic's shop to pay off her debts. The letter of acceptance had been an opportunity in two ways: a way to leave, and a way to start over. She certainly wasn't expecting great pay and would probably be stuck with low-level jobs, but she'd work her way up eventually.

She was so stuck in her reverie she didn't notice someone stick a hand through the elevator doors just as they were closing. Startled, she pushed the "open" button, her apologies on the tip of her tongue when they dried on her lips.

In stepped who she was sure was the Most Beautiful Man In The World.

He looked about her age, with the most gorgeous black hair she'd ever seen flopping over his eyes. Even though he seemed young, he dressed like one of her college professors, with a button down shirt and formal pants with a navy blue sweater vest. She questioned his fashion choices in the heat of summer before seeing his loose collar and the sweat glistening on his neck and collarbone and traveling down -

She turned away. Who the hell was she? Where did this version of Cinder come from? This wasn't appropriate, especially not in a public elevator with a stranger who, although looking like an angel, deserved at least some goddamn respect.

"Sorry about, um, not holding the door," she mumbled, keeping her gaze resolutely on the duct tape on the top of her box.

"Don't worry about it. I need to work on my sprinting anyways," he said, half laughing. Cinder's first thought was that his laughter sounded like a warm sweater after a rainy day, but she quickly reprimanded herself for the melodrama. She looked up quickly, not wanting to seem weird and like she was talking to a cardboard box, but almost immediately regretted it as her arms almost involuntarily went slack and nearly dropped her belongings.

Of course, of _course_ the Most Beautiful Man In The World would have the Most Beautiful Face In The World.

She found herself staring, as if trying to memorize his features, but turned away before it could be creepy. And yet, he seemed imprinted on the back of her eyelids. His cheekbones, arching eyebrows, sloping nose, perfect lips, long eyelashes, and his stupid, beautiful eyes that looked like sunlight filtering through amber.

 _What the hell_ _ **was**_ _this?_

She belatedly noticed she hadn't even punched her floor number in, though he had. Her finger stalled at the button as she noted he lived a floor above her before pressing and retreating back to her fantastic view of fraying cardboard.

An agonizingly long 10 seconds later, which she spent trying to forget the color of this stranger's eyes, the elevator dinged. She didn't even check to see if it was her floor before darting out, casting a cursory nod that she hoped seem nice enough in his direction. She tried not to look at his eyes, but her gaze landed on his perfect cupid's bow instead, and she turned on her heel as soon as she did so.

Thankfully enough, it _was_ her floor, and she stalked to the first apartment on the right. Fumbling in her pockets for the key and dropping it on the floor not once, not twice, but three times in an attempt to get it into the lock, she thanked her lucky stars that at least this Beautiful Specimen of Humankind did not live on her floor to watch her be a clumsy mess.

Wrenching the door open at last, she unceremoniously dropped the bag onto the floor and stretched, turning the light on. She took her shoes off and walked to the kitchen to grab some water before catching her gaze on the bathroom mirror, nearly stilling in shock. Her tank was so sweaty it was more wet than dry, sticking to her bra, and a bunch of hairs had peeled away from her more-than-messy bun and stuck to her neck. Not to mention she was glistening from sweat and had dirt smudged on her forearms and collarbone, probably from digging around and unpacking her car for so long. She looked bad. She looked so, so bad.

Normally, she wouldn't have given a damn about her appearance, and she still didn't, not really. It was just that it so happened that she had met the Most Beautiful Man in the World while looking like a trash bag meets pizza rat left out on a hot day. She'd never even try to woo him - even the thought made her smirk - but who wouldn't want to leave a good first impression on someone who looked like they belonged on a stained glass window? Especially one of the few people she'd seen who lived in her new apartment building?

Cinder shook her head and left it. It didn't matter. She had more important things to do, like find which box she had put the cups in so she could get a damn drink of water without just using the bowl she'd been eating cereal out of since she'd moved.

But she swore to god, if the sunset she saw from her gorgeous view from her bedroom window reminded her of his eyes, she was going to scream.

* * *

"Thanks for the food, Iko" Cinder tried to mumble through layers of noodles and fried rice, but it just resulted in her spraying her friend with rice and pieces of broccoli.

"No problem. I was craving Chinese anyway" said her newfound roommate, who she'd only met once before moving in but surprisingly taken a liking to despite her bubbly personality, although not very similar to her own. Cinder had learned that she was working at a fashion and design company, and along with her busy social life and constant parties and invites, it explained why her bedroom looked more like a master closet than a place to sleep. She'd only been here in spurts ever since Cinder had started moving in two days ago, helping out with what seemed to be neverending energy, but constantly getting dressed to go out moments later and picking from the avalanche of shoes Cinder had glimpsed in her closet. Needless to say, Iko treated the place like a way station more than anything.

"So! What are your plans for tomorrow? Because I'm off work _all_ afternoon!" Iko said, her voice full of energy despite it being the end of a long, hot day.

"I was just going to finish unpacking, I guess. I'm on my last couple underwear, so I need to find out where I put my clothing fast." Cinder chuckled, and Iko's eyes brightened.

"Oh, pssh! Tell you what. We'll go shopping in the afternoon for some clothes. I am missing some essential outfits that I need to get to before the fashion trend." Cinder nearly choked into her tofu. It seemed to her like Iko's closet wasn't missing an article of clothing in the world.

"And, before I forget, we should definitely go shopping for Scarlet and Wolf's party on Friday! Do you have a dress in mind?" Iko asked, pointing her finger at Cinder's face.

"Um…sure?"

"I'm taking that as a no."

They talked until the sun went down, and Cinder found herself enjoying her time with Iko a lot more than she'd previously thought she would. Her exuberance was uplifting and reassuring, and this friendship was a welcome addition to the new life she was building for herself.

As they washed the plates, Iko began a steady stream of conversation on the residents of the building. Although Cinder was interested, she was only half listening, her mind still hours behind. That man wasn't going out of her head. She knew he lived a floor above her, but that was it. She wanted to forget that man in the elevator, she really, truly did, but the curiosity in her chest kept growing. She decided once she found out who the hell he was, she wouldn't be bothered by him anymore, and if anyone knew him, it would be Iko.

"Hey, sorry to - interrupt, but I saw this guy in the elevator today and I was just wondering who he was." Cinder winced as soon as the words left her mouth. She sounded like some kind of stalker, but Iko just blinked, tilting her head and furrowing her brows for further clarification.

"He wore a sweater vest, and he was tall and kind of - lanky, I guess? - and he had black hair and he was, um," Cinder gulped, the embarrassment almost stopping the words her curiosity sent tumbling through, "he was really handsome."

Iko's moment of clarity was visible, her mouth shaped in an O and her eyes glittering with an understanding that made Cinder laugh. She leaned forward almost conspiratorially though they were alone in the apartment.

"That's Kai," she whispered excitedly, "Kai Huang. He's rich, but he doesn't like bragging about it, which is probably why he's living in these shitty apartments instead of a penthouse in the inner city. Not only is he super, super cute, he's also really sweet, from what I can tell. His dad's the head of this enormous company in the city, but he's not big on personal life. To be entirely honest, I haven't been up to his floor much and he's not scandalous or anything, so I don't know much gossip about him. But that certainly isn't a bad thing. Also, I don't believe he's had a lot of girls around. " Iko winked and wriggled her eyebrows, the message coming across a little too clearly.

"I didn't need to know _that_ ," Cinder said resolutely, scrubbing the plate as nonchalantly as possible, "I just wanted to know who he was." Iko threw her sponge down and set her hands on her hips, pursing her lips and glaring at Cinder. The latter pretended to be oblivious. "What?"

Iko rolled her eyes. "All I know is, tomorrow, when we go shopping, we're looking to dress to impress at the party, got it?"

Cinder didn't reply.

A few minutes later, as Cinder changed into ratty shorts and an oversized t-shirt and went to the kitchen for a glass of milk, she found Iko in a tight gold cocktail dress, forcing her feet into shoes that looked more like torture devices.

"Out again? Damn. I admire your stamina."

Iko tossed her blue braids back. "It's an art that I've mastered."

She walked gracefully to the door and grabbed a sequined purse, a feat Cinder could not have managed in those heels, and blew a kiss at her before breezing out the door. Cinder just shook her head. She'd only been to a couple of clubs, and certainly didn't plan on going to any more, especially if the boxes lining her bedroom walls had to say anything about it.

* * *

Cinder set aside yet another box and brushed her hands on her cargo pants, proud of the work she'd managed to accomplish in two and a half hours. 7 boxes opened, most of them cutlery or pictures or small bits of furniture, and maybe half of that in a coherent arrangement. She'd figure it out. Right now, her main focus was the trash can full of duct tape, empty take out cartons, and miscellaneous wrappers from the ikea furniture she'd constructed the day before.

Mouthing the words to _Wannabe_ and thanking her headphones kept the sound in so no one knew her guilty pleasure, she tied the trash bag and stuffed the larger cardboard pieces under her arm. Having to put down the trash bag to open the door, she decided against struggling to touch the elevator buttons and went for the stairs, pushing her back against it. A couple floors and a hurried, embarrassed run through the pristine lobby later, and she was near the dumpsters.

Humming the song so loudly, she didn't even notice when she collided with another person, dropping her stuff and nearly causing them to drop theirs. She immediately launched into a string of apologies as the figure, hard to see in the dim street lights, slowly put their arm on their hips.

"It's alright," the figure said with a slight accent, leaning forward to help Cinder up, "don't worry about it." As they moved closer, their face came into the light, and Cinder could see a freckled face framed by curly, brownish red hair. She took their hand, and both stepped out of the darkness to see each other better.

"I'm Scarlet," said the woman, as was clear by her curvy frame and long unruly hair, "and - you're Cinder, right?"

"Um - yes," Cinder said, blinking and surprised, wondering if her name had appeared in neon lights above her head. "How did you know?"

Scarlet smirked. "Iko's been talking about her new roommate for a couple days now. She's excited for the company. Besides, it's pretty clear you're new here, judging by how you came through the lobby instead of from the back entrance."

Cinder nodded, and they both turned away, heaving their trash into the dumpsters. As Cinder threw her cardboard onto the recycling bin, she noticed the boxes at Scarlet's feet that she was dumping into compost. It was hard to see, but it almost looked like leaves, dirt, mulch, and some lumps - vegetables, maybe? She wasn't sure where she could have grown it in her home - the balcony was little more than a ledge with a railing - and if she had a business related to it, she could have just thrown it out there. But she left it alone. It wasn't her problem.

Scarlet tapped her on the shoulder, startling Cinder out of her contemplation. "Would you like me to show you the back way?"

Cinder nodded, and Scarlet lead her to a little door almost hidden by a tree. They climbed up the stairs inside it, making small talk all the while. To her surprise, they both stepped through the fourth floor door, and Scarlet went to the door at the end of the hall. Cinder checked the apartment number and hesitated with her key in the door.

"You're hosting the party on Friday, right?'

"Oh! Yes. Can you and Iko make it?"

"Yeah, we've been planning on it, but - I wasn't sure if you'd wanted me to come, considering I'm new."

Scarlet scrunched her face as if the entire concept was ridiculous. "Nonsense. This is a great chance for you to get to know everyone else, and us to know you. Besides, Benoit hospitality doesn't leave anyone out without good reason." She flashed a quick smile and entered her apartment, Cinder fumbling with her lock a little more before shoving the door open.

A few moments later, her cell phone started ringing loudly, and she fished it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Cinder! It's me, Iko! Your roommate!"

Cinder winced, Iko clearly screaming into the phone against a background of yelling and a thumping backbeat of the club. She resisted the urge to scream back. "Yeah, I know, I have Caller ID. Is anything wrong?"

"No, no! When is anything ever wrong? No, but it's about to get better for _yooouuuu_." Iko's words were slurred and she dragged the _you_ out for a good five seconds, the audio sounding warped as her voice became louder and softer. It was crystal clear to Cinder that she was drunk.

"Are you drunk? Do you need a ride home or should I come? Don't stay there too long-"

"Ugh, Cinder, chill. I have a designated driver, okay? Anyways, stop distracting me. I have to tell you something - _hic_ \- very - _hic_ \- important."

"Okay, uh, what is it?"

"Listen. I have it on good - _hic_ \- confidence that Kai - you remember Kai, right?"

Cinder rolled her eyes involuntarily. Of course she remembered him. She couldn't get him off her damn mind since she met him.

"Yeah? What about him?"

"He's SINGLE! Single as a goddamn pri - hold on, someone's trying to grab my - get off my purse, you dirty -"

Cinder leaned away as loud noises and violent cursing came out of the phone.

"Okay, I'm back. Anyways, girl, you have to go - _hic_ \- and _get_ it ASAP."

Cinder tried to smother a chuckle. "Thanks for the advice, Iko. Get home safe, okay?" The call was ended before she had the chance to reply, and Cinder tucked the phone into her pocket, walking to her room as she processed the conversation. It was hard enough to believe that he was single, not to mention altogether impossible that she would manage to date him. It was stupid. Ridiculous. Borderline _hilarious_.

But somehow, that wasn't why the small smile crept its way onto her lips as she collapsed on her bed.

* * *

A/N: Hey hey so guess who started a multi chapter fic even though I probably won't be updating as often as I should! If you were slightly confused by the premise, this is a modern au centered around this post on tumblr which, for some reason, I can't link, so just search "the Most Beautiful Man In The World" and you'll be good.

Basically, whenever this girl sees the Most Beautiful Man In The World who lives in her building, she looks like a mess. Considering this sounded just like their first meeting and I love kaider, I couldn't help myself. Huge, huge, huge thanks to lane ( kaisder on tumblr) for betaing and motivating me. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter! First of all, HAVE YOU SEEN THE GORGEOUS NEW COVER ART ?(not the bad cover editing, that's all me). It's by the wonderful septembersart on tumblr! I'm also posting this fic on my tumblr, kindasortaameyzing. This chapter may not be as full of kaider as you'd hoped, but we'll get there, and it's full of some character backstory and friendships to keep you hooked. Check the last chapter for the tumblr post this is based on. Lastly, I don't own TLC or any of the characters!

* * *

Of all the impulsive stress-induced morning runs Cinder had undertaken, this was by far the strangest.

She'd woken up this morning at 7 on the dot, cursing her internal alarm clock for its punctuality. After finding Iko collapsed on the couch, she attempted to get her up to go to work until the hungover woman firmly declared that either Cinder go back to her room and shut the hell up or leave the apartment altogether. Judging by her own inability to fall back asleep and disinterest in resuming the unpacking process, she decided to go for a run.

On her way down the stairs, she bumped into Scarlet, who dropped the plastic pharmacy bags in shock. Laughing about the misfortune of their encounters, Cinder was about to help her pick up the fallen items when she noticed that most of it was bandages, gauze, Neosporin tubes, or an assortment of pain medications. She opened her mouth to ask the question begging to be answered, but Scarlet fixed her with a glare that was a mixture of _you don't want to know_ and _you most definitely don't need to know_. She helped her clean up and went down the rest of the stairs in complete silence.

After jogging for a good five minutes, she noticed a man walking a large but adorable white dog. Despite looking decidedly wolf-like, it seemed eager and perky, coming towards her. She leaned forward to pet it, but its owner sighed and seemed annoyed by her interest. She tried for a nice enough _good morning_ , but the words almost physically shriveled up in the air as the man fixed her an icy scowl as he strode past, his pale blonde hair like blades grazing her shoulder. It seemed unbelievable that _that_ man had _that_ dog, but he seemed to care about it more than he did about politeness at any rate.

Finally, after a series of odd advertisements taped onto streetlamps selling everything from apple tarts to touchscreens, she noticed a man across the street angrily kicking the wheels of a bright red Corvette. She was about to cross the street to help him when he knelt down and seemed to be murmuring to the car - or maybe to some auto mechanic god - and promptly began to pat it gently. Upon seeing the decal of a decidedly scandalous girl on the back, she decided to turn back.

This neighborhood was filled to the brim with some rather _interesting_ people.

She'd fit right in.

She was, however, slightly disappointed in not seeing the Most Beautiful Man In The World and just as disappointed in herself for actually caring about it. As she stood panting in the elevator, she could have sworn she saw a head of silky black hair or a flash of coppery amber eyes, but it was to no avail. It was probably for the best - the sight of her, sweaty and out of breath, with tangled earphones around her neck and her tights riding up her leg and sticking to the grooves of her prosthetic leg would likely send him screaming.

Once she reached her floor, she stumbled her way to the apartment and knocked, hoping the severely hungover and cranky Iko would find her way to the door. To her surprise, it opened to a fully dressed Iko, beaming at Cinder as if she hadn't been flopped on the couch a mere 45 minutes ago.

"Hi!" Iko opened the door to let Cinder in, already dressed in a dress and blazer. "How was your run?"

"Fine, I guess. I got to see the neighborhood at least." Cinder walked in slowly, eyeing Iko warily. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"I mean...pull yourself together. The last time I saw you, when you were a mess on the couch who couldn't look at an open window but yelled for me to get out. You're like two different people."

"Nope! Same person, amazing ambition, that's all." She gave her a wavering smile and walked over to the toaster, grabbing a slice and handing the other to Cinder. "We still on for this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I certainly don't have other friends lining up with plans."

Iko pouted and patted Cinder's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You'll find plenty. And besides, until then, you have me!"

Cinder would have thanked her, but the toast she was chewing would have sprayed crumbs all over her friend, so she settled for a smile.

"Alright, I'm off to work! Ciao!" Iko brushed her hands off and walked out of the kitchen.

Cinder gulped down her dry bread, trying to catch her before she left. "So soon? It's only 8!"

"I have to come early and make my boss think I've been working so hard that I deserve the afternoon off!"

Cinder followed her to the tiny foyer in surprise. "You mean you don't actually have the afternoon off?"

Iko scoffed. "I practically do. You underestimate me. See you at noon!" With a flutter of her fingers, she breezed out the door.

Cinder shook her head in disbelief. Definitely an interesting neighborhood.

* * *

"Sorry I only came at one. My boss wasn't picking up on my hints, so I had to go old school," Iko explained as she and Cinder waited to cross the street.

"Old school?" Cinder inquired as they began to cross.

"Good old fashioned flirting. Word of advice," Iko said, "if your boss gives you a hard time when you go to work, flirt with one of their higher ups."

Cinder nearly dropped the drink in her hand from choking on it. "I could not flirt if my life _depended_ on it."

Iko pursed her lips. "Trust me, I know. You can't tell when you're being flirted _with_ either. You were so oblivious to the barista at the bubble tea place."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, my god, don't even go there." Iko dropped her voice and, in a husky drawl, mocked "Hey, that shirt is nice, it looks really good on you."

"What?" Cinder said in between laughs, "I don't get it, he said he liked my shirt."

"And that you looked _good in it_."

"He wasn't flirting. It's just a nice shirt."

Iko side-eyed her. "Trust me, hon. No it isn't."

Cinder found herself laughing once again, something she felt like she hadn't done in months, not since she'd been forced to move back in with Adri after college. She was actually out with a friend on a sunny afternoon, and she was _enjoying_ herself. Some unknown tension lifted off her shoulders - maybe the fear that her expectations for a new life were too far-fetched. But it certainly wasn't proving itself to be.

"We're here!" Iko sang, throwing open the door to a boutique so pristine that Cinder, with fraying combat boots and a penchant for getting anything she touched dirty, felt bad for stepping into it. Upon seeing the rows and rows of dresses, most of them low on the neckline and high on the hem, she winced. Iko, on the other hand, practically ran to hug the racks.

Cinder took in a deep breath. It was better than unpacking boxes, at any rate.

* * *

"I don't understand!" Iko huffed. "We've been to 4 of my favorite stores and we haven't gotten anything that you like!"

"That hasn't stopped you," Cinder noted as she toted the shopping bags filled with Iko's picks, "not that it should. I just - I don't really like dresses, that's all."

"That's _fine_ , but you didn't even like the super cute rompers I made you wear! You seem intent on dying in this unbearable heat." Iko pointedly looked at the beads of sweat on Cinder's forehead. "Honestly, wearing jeans when it's 85 degrees out? Fashion is one thing, but this is an entirely different problem." Iko walked a few steps ahead before stopping and turning to Cinder suddenly. She frowned. "Wait. Is this about your prosthetic?"

Cinder stared, wide eyed. "Um," she began, but the excuse dried up.

Iko narrowed her eyes, walking towards her and pointing a menacing finger straight at her face. "Cinder. You're better than this. It's a part of you, and an important one. You can't just hide it and be ashamed of it all the time!"

Cinder fidgeted with the end of her shirt. "It isn't...that easy. People look at me weirdly - you _saw_ the look that saleswoman had on her face - and treat me either like a freak or a charity case. I'm just not comfortable with it, and it's not something I want to advertise. You wouldn't understand. "

Iko set her bags down and pointed to her bare stomach, exposed by her crop top, to the small white circles that dotted over her skin. "Hey. People look at me weirdly because of this too, you know. I've had my fair share of disgust. But you just have to own it. It's yours, you know," Iko shrugged, "you might as well love it and flaunt it."

Cinder sighed in frustration. "Iko, I don't love this thing. I hate it. It has caused so many problems for me. It's pretty much the bane of existence. The looks and the whispers - trust me, it's a weight I've had to carry for years and years. Literally, I guess."

Iko crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Cinder, those stares are just because they're confused. So what? Let them be. You are not their problem, and they are not yours. Ignore it and move on."

Cinder laughed sardonically. "It's not that easy! It would be if this goddamn thing didn't practically run my life until this point. It put me in debt for years and years, I was outcast and abandoned because of it, and that's not even it. There are burn marks from where it ends just below my knee up to my thigh, _and_ on my hand. It's not...natural. _I'm_ not." She picked up Iko's bags and stalked away, angry. Angry at the world for hating her, angry at the saleswoman and the hundreds of others who just stared and pitied her, angry at herself for ruining a perfectly good day.

Somehow, even on heels, Iko caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

"What?" Cinder said, turning slowly.

The corners of Iko's mouth tilted up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was such a sensitive subject. We're _definitely_ having a conversation about this later, but - if you want, we can just go home."

Cinder shook her head vehemently, the guilt settling in her chest. "No! I was having a great day, even if I couldn't get anything. C'mon," she said, linking Iko's elbow with hers, "let's go find you those stilettos you said you'd been looking for."

Iko laughed, back to her usual enthusiasm. "Sure, but even if you won't wear anything shorter than your ankle - _yet_ \- I'm still going to find you a nice outfit for the party. Even if we don't know for sure if Kai will be there, you need to impress the other residents anyways. Maybe some high waisted jeans with a nice blouse - oh!" Iko stilled at a storefront, Cinder stumbling from the sudden stop. "This place looks so cute!"

A few minutes later, during which Cinder simply enjoyed the wonders of air conditioning, Iko emerged behind the haphazard maze of racks with a pile of clothes and an incandescent smile.

What seemed like thousands of outfits later, Cinder stepped out of the tiny changing room to see Iko bouncing on her feet after looking her up and down.

"What?" Cinder asked, perplexed. "What is it?"

"It's so cute!" She squealed, turning Cinder towards the mirror. "And it goes so perfectly with your style! Or, you know, lack thereof."

Ignoring the jibe, Cinder looked at her reflection, more impressed with Iko than anything else. The faded olive green, high waisted (as promised) jeans fit her well and covered her prosthetic, and it went well with the simple, loose black blouse she wore on top. Iko was gushing about the colors and the overall aesthetic, but Cinder simply thought it looked nice. _She_ looked nice, for once.

"Oh, I think I saw just the right thing for this!" Iko disappeared into the racks once more and emerged with a necklace in hand. Holding it up to Cinder's neck, she smiled.

"It goes perfectly," Iko said, her voice filled with satisfaction as she watched its hexagonal silver pendant glimmer, "and it's such a interesting geometric design too."

Cinder just smiled back. She didn't have the heart to tell her it was just a very intricately carved nut.

* * *

Cinder marveled at how utterly mobile Iko was regardless of the bags she was carrying, which looked harmless but seemed to weigh a couple tons. She was carrying the same number as the taller woman was, and yet Iko was humming happily and practically skipping as they walked back to the apartment complex under the hot afternoon sun. Cinder, on the other hand, was sweating buckets, and her arms were aching, chafing with the rope of the bag handles.

They had just reached the front door of their building when someone called Iko's name and the woman in question turned around. After a hurried _He's an old friend, let me go say hi, this will only take a couple minutes_ in Cinder's direction, she dropped the bags and ran off. Shrugging, Cinder managed to grab Iko's bags as well with a grunt and and practically dragged them into the lobby. Through her falling strands of her hair, she barely turned her head in time to see the elevator door closing.

"Wait!" She croaked, tossing the offending strands back and carrying the bags as she ran with a sudden spurt of energy. She saw a hand poke between the doors and, with barely enough room, squeezed through the doorway.

" _Thank_ you," she said, dropping the bags and pressing the button for her floor, "as you can tell, I was a little preoccupied." She looked up for a thankful smile when she was met with the smiling face of none other than the Most Beautiful Man In the World.

She immediately looked down at her boots a bit too quickly and winced at their scuffed up edges. The circle of bags around her feet physically separated her from the other occupant, almost as if the social barrier she was putting up wasn't enough.

"No problem," he chuckled, and Cinder decided his laughter sounded like wind chimes this time around. "Just returning the favor."

Cinder cringed inwardly even further, if that was even possible. That meant he remembered her in all her sweat-backed, dirty glory from yesterday. It certainly wouldn't help that today, she had decided to be just as sweaty, this time with red rings around her arms and toting a suspicious number of bags to boot.

After a silence she was sure she was making awkward, he continued. "You're - the new girl, right?"

Clearing her throat, Cinder managed a shaky "Ye-yeah. How did you know?"

"Scarlet told me." If he knew Scarlet well enough to have easy conversation with her, it was pretty much definite that he'd be invited to the party. "I'm Kai, by the way." She subconsciously noted how it sounded different when he said it, all crisp and soft at the same time, but consciously held her tongue from groaning out loud at her own internal dramatics.

Cinder looked up to see if he was waiting for a handshake, but he wasn't. He _was_ , however, looking warmly in her direction. Upon realizing he was expecting a reply, she conceded. "Cinder," she said, hoping that the millisecond look and the terse smile she shot in his direction would suffice. She did not, however, escape unscathed, his glittering tawny eyes catching hers before she could look away.

The elevator doors opened with a chime, and Cinder nearly forgot her bags in her rush to get out. She picked them up and left, but not before tossing a quick "Thanks again for holding the doors for me" into the elevator. She heard a faint reply, probably something like "No problem" or "My pleasure", but she was walking away too quickly to hear it.

She dropped her bags in front of their door and fished for her keys in her pocket, but her fingers came up empty. She checked all of her pockets, cursing the storage capacity of her cargo pants, but there was no key. Annoyed, she decided to sit and wait for Iko to return, which, based on what she knew from the past couple days, could range anywhere from 5 minutes to 2 hours.

Thankfully, Iko came back about 10 minutes later, which had given Cinder ample time to replay and regret every aspect of her conversation with Kai in the elevator. Thankful for her friend's return and reprieve from the relentless analyzation, Cinder stood and hugged Iko.

"Oh! Thanks!" Iko said, surprised but returning the hug nonetheless. "Any reason for waiting outside other than being so eager to see me?" she teased.

"No, I just forgot my keys." Cinder stepped back and let Iko open the door, relieved once more that Kai didn't live on her floor. If he did, he'd have to see her not only struggle with the bags, but search for her key and consequently slump against the door, the perfect poster child for failure.

"By the way, did you happen to roll in a pile of trash while you were waiting? You look all gross and sweaty." Iko pushed open the door and pursed her lips at Cinder. "And is that a bubble tea stain on your shirt?"

Cinder didn't even bother to look down. "It probably is, and I have no idea how it got there." As she set the bags inside, she sighed in acceptance. "I'm practically a walking mess magnet." Double the reason it was good Kai didn't live on her floor then - two encounters with her was probably more than enough.

Kicking her shoes off, she made a beeline for her bedroom and promptly flopped onto the bed, pointedly ignoring the mess of boxes and bubble wrap on the floor. Hopefully, some much needed sleep would wipe the last half hour away from her memory.

* * *

A/N: Will I ever run out of adjectives to describe Kai's eye color and how his voice sounds? Probably not. Just to let you know, I am currently in India and have no sort of posting schedule or even prior knowledge of when I'll be able to get internet access, so the updates might be a little sporadic. Stick around though, and PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! I've read all of them so far, and they all make my day 200x brighter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, and sorry for the long wait! My wifi access has not been the most reliable, but I hope this chapter kind of fills that up. All those reviews and views - which are absolutely amazing, and I read every single one of them, and I'll answer some of them as soon as I can - are phenomenal, and I hope you'll keep doing it! As usual, Author's Note at the bottom, and I don't own TLC, Cheerios, IKEA, Corvette, or any other brands I mentioned. Oh and by the way, I hid a Mulan quote in here. See if you can find it.

* * *

Despite a good 12 hours of sleep, more rest than she usually got in three days combined, Cinder had not forgotten the rather regrettable events of yesterday. Then, her mind seemed to fast forward from one awkward situation to the next, and she suddenly remembered the party happening in the evening that day. She groaned, positive her problematic social skills and lack of creativity in small talk would result in nothing but a lifelong ban on further parties on this floor.

She slipped out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen, where a post-it from Iko told her she'd already gone to work and there were still some Cheerios in the pantry. Grabbing it and making herself a bowl of cereal, Cinder decided to skip her run today. It was far too hot by now, and she was determined to finish unpacking.

It seemed, as it did in many other aspects of her life, fate was against her.

She'd finished her cereal, unpacked two boxes, and finished constructing an IKEA desk after having to search for a rather crucial screw for half an hour when her phone rang. She ignored it, letting it go to voicemail, determined to stay focused on her productive streak and not get distracted. It rang two more times, getting to the point where the buzzing made Cinder grit her teeth. Finally, on the fourth ring, she accepted defeat and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Cinder? It's Peony!"

"Peony! I'm so sorry, the last couple days have been a bit hectic, I completely forgot to call, it's my fau-"

"Stop it, Cinder. It's _fine_. Don't worry about it. Besides, the fact that you've been busy means you're getting things done!" Peony always had the ability to stop Cinder whenever she was rambling or stressed and put a positive spin on it. She was one of the few things Cinder missed from home. Her _old_ home.

"Alright, alright. What are you doing right now?"

"Sitting at home, painting my nails, talking to you. You?"

"Unpacking. It's been a thrilling experience."

"Sounds like it. How do you like it there, by the way?"

"It's great. A little weird, but great. I do miss you guys, though."

"You mean you just miss _me_."

Cinder laughed. "You got me."

A silence fell over their conversation, and Cinder could hear beeps and shuffling on Peony's end. Frowning, she listened closely, hearing the sound of faint wheels, frantic yelling, and a word that sounded like _doctor_. Doctor? Peony wasn't at home. She wasn't even close.

Her heart, lifted by their short conversation, plummeted.

Cinder licked her lips, almost afraid to ask. "Peony? Are - are you in the hospital again?"

Silence, for 4 long, thumping beeps.

"Yeah." The quiet reply, so uncharacteristic of Peony, was full of guilt and remorse and fear.

Cinder sighed, closing her eyes. "It's the anemia, right? Were you feeling dizzy? Did you faint?"

"Yeah." Even quieter.

"When?"

"Yesterday morning. I woke up in the afternoon." So quiet it was barely more than a whisper.

Cinder rested her forehead against the hand that wasn't holding the phone. Peony had always struggled with anemia, but Adri had always passed it off as her frail nature. In fact, before it was diagnosed, the woman had treasured Peony's pale complexion and fragile, dainty character, showing her off as the perfect porcelain doll. But that was before the bruising and the headaches and the frequent fainting spells. That was before Peony had practically memorized the way to her ward in the hospital. That was before Adri, Pearl, and Cinder's fingers had memorized typing _911_.

"Yesterday morning?" Cinder wasn't even angry, she was just so, so tired. "Why didn't you call me as soon as you woke up?"

"I didn't want to worry you!" Peony's voice became shriller, almost desperate. "You have a lot on your plate, with a new job, a new apartment, a new life -"

"That doesn't mean you don't take precedence!" Cinder nearly shouted, but she took a deep, heaving breath and let out a slow stream of air. "Peony, I deserve to know. I'm worried. I'm - I'm your sister."

"I - I know. I'm sorry." Cinder took a small solace in the fact that Peony still acknowledged her as a full-fledged sister, not just the adopted outsider the rest of the younger girl's family saw her as.

"It's fine. All that's important is that you're okay. You _are_ okay, right? Everything's normal?"

"Yes, yes," Peony answered hurriedly, "my vitals are normal. I'll be back home soon."

"Okay." Cinder let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Okay."

"So," Peony tried with a lighter tone, "tell me everything. How's the apartment? How's your roommate? How's the job? Have they given you a raise yet, because if they haven't -"

"Slow down, Peony," Cinder chuckled, "first off, the job doesn't even start until Monday. Second, the apartment is great. My room's a lot bigger than what I'm used to, but I'm sure I can adjust. As for my roommate, she's fine. She's great, actually. Her name is Iko, she's got this lively personality and endless energy. We went shopping yesterday, and -"

"Hold on. Your roommate convinced _you_ to go shopping? I have to meet her. It's mandatory."

"Actually, yeah," Cinder considered, "you really should meet. You guys would get along perfectly."

Just like always, Peony had changed a miserable subject into a cheerful one. Soon enough, the younger girl had Cinder talking about everything and everyone under the moon.

"Oh! I met this woman, Scarlet, who lives on the same floor as me. Iko and I are going to her party tonight, actually, and I -"

"You're going to a party? Oh my god. I'm missing the new and improved Cinder, shopping, parties, and all!"

"It's _really_ not that much improvement - it's just a new start, you know? I want to at least try at the beginning. Anyway, she was really nice. I don't know her that well, but she seems great. Oh, and then there was this guy in the elevator -" Cinder stopped cold. Cursing, she bit her lip as she anticipated Peony's reaction.

"A guy? Like - just a normal guy, or like, a _guy_?" Peony put an exaggerated emphasis on the last word, and Cinder could almost imagine her eyes wide and face bright and eager.

"Um...the second one, I guess?" Cinder winced, holding the phone away from her ear.

The precaution was necessary, because it seemed that if the phone were by Cinder's ear, Peony's delighted scream would have rendered her deaf. Instead, it echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls.

"Cinder, you have to tell me _everything_. What does he look like, what's his name, what's his personality like, if he's single - oh no, I'm fine, my sister's just finally interested in someone - how's his posture -" Peony was talking so quickly Cinder was sure she'd run out of breath before she finished the thought.

"How's his _posture_? Slow down, Peony. One thing at a time." Cinder grinned to herself. It had been a while since Peony was so lively. If this is what brought it out, she'd talk about this rather embarrassing subject a million times over.

Besides. It was good to talk to someone about it. Maybe then he'd get off her mind.

"Okay. Okay, okay. What does he look like?"

Cinder bit her lip, mulling over the best way to put it. "It's...hard to explain, but it's just - it's like - it's almost as if he's, like, the most beautiful man in the world...or something." She mumbled towards the end, trying to hide her words, but nothing went past Peony.

"The most beautiful man in the _world_?" Peony screeched. "Cinder, you have to spill everything right this _instant_."

"Well, he -" Cinder frowned and faltered. She was never good with words, but somehow, she couldn't describe him. He'd been permanently etched into her brain, no matter how hard she tried to forget him, but somehow, she felt like it would get lost in translation.

"He looks like that guy from that one kdrama you used to watch. Except, uh, if that guy was the most beautiful man in the world. And he doesn't really look like him."

"Cinder, that literally doesn't tell me anything. Do you have a name?"

Cinder waited a moment before answering. She knew Peony's social media detective skills were formidable, and if she gave her Kai's full name, she'd probably be able to find him in a heartbeat. She decided to stick with just the first name - it seemed common and vague enough.

"Uh, Kai."

"Ooh, _Kai_." Cinder could almost picture Peony wriggling her eyebrows. "Sounds enchanting. Like a prince, or something."

Cinder bit back a _It's so weird, but it does, doesn't it?_ and settled for her normal sarcastic reply instead. "Right, because just by hearing his name you know he's Prince Charming."

"He could be! Anyways, Cinder, I have to go, I'm late for lunch."

"Is it?" Cinder glanced at her watch and cursed vehemently, realizing she had just wasted a good hour talking to Peony. "Oh, shit. I haven't organized any of this stuff, and I still haven't found the box with my clothes in it yet, and I -"

"Hey, you have the weekend, right? Don't worry about it!"

Cinder relaxed a little, her shoulders dropping. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Okay, call me after the party, all right?"

"Will do."

"Alright, bye Cinder! Love you!" With that, Peony hung up.

"Bye Peony," Cinder said with a small smile to the dark phone screen, "Love you too."

* * *

"Iko, are you ready yet?"

"Almost!" Iko sang from the bathroom. "Just a few more minutes!"

Cinder checked her watch and sighed. "We're going to be late! And we can't pretend traffic was bad because they're literally down the hall, so…"

"You think this perfection just _happens_?" Iko called from the bathroom. "I may be amazing, but I'm not Beyonce."

Cinder snickered and checked her phone for the thousandth time, her foot bouncing on the floor. She was already dressed in her jeans and blouse, miraculously not wrinkled, and had swept her hair up in a hasty ponytail, experience telling her she shouldn't even bother with it. The simple necklace rested on her collarbone, and she wrapped a finger around it.

"Done!" Iko said, opening the bathroom door with a flourish and posing against the doorframe. "Don't I look fantastic?" She wore a blue bodycon dress, the same electric color as her hair, and wore a leather jacket on top. Instead of trying and failing to make a statement to seem fashion conscious, Cinder just gave her a thumbs up.

"Wait," Iko said, frowning as she looked Cinder up and down, "Is that what you call ready?"

Cinder frowned, looking at herself. "I mean, I put my clothes on, and I have my phone, so I guess-"

" _Absolutely_ not," Iko interjected, pulling Cinder from the couch and dragging her into the bathroom, "There is no way you're going to this party looked like that."

A couple painful minutes later, after Cinder felt like her scalp had lost all feeling and every single pore on her head had been examined, Iko capped her eyeliner with relish. "Done!"

"Finally," Cinder muttered, "I feel like my face can't even breath."

"What?" Iko said incredulously, tilting her head, "I just put some eyeliner and eyeshadow on you!"

"And pulled my hair until I felt like I was balding."

Iko flattened the front of her hair back, wrangling the last few strands into smoothness, then tightened the high ponytail at the back, as if perfecting her creation. "You're not. You look beautiful." She then sprayed so much hairspray onto Cinder's hair she created a sizable hole in the ozone layer.

After she finished coughing, Cinder stared at her reflection, the makeup outlining the curve of her eyes to make it startling and the ponytail making her cheekbones look threatening. It seemed she would scare the other residents before she even got a chance to open her mouth.

She shook her head and launched out of her seat. "Let's _go_ , Iko." She picked up her phone and left the bathroom, quickly slipping her feet into her combat boots and beginning to tie the laces.

Iko, picking up a sequined clutch, groaned once she saw the scuffed up shoes. "Come _on_. You look so pretty, and you're going to ruin it with _that_?"

"Trust me, Iko. If I was to wear heels, any attempt at looking pretty would be broken by me tripping over everything." Cinder stood up, slipping the phone in her pocket, and waited with the door open until Iko slipped past her. Locking the door, she caught up with Iko as the taller woman rang Scarlet's doorbell.

Cinder checked her watch again, groaning inwardly. "We're 15 minutes late."

"Perfect," Iko remarked, "We're fashionably late."

Cinder was about to reply when the door swung open, and she was met with the rugged face of a large hulking man. His forehead and part of his neck were taped over with copious bandages and gauze. She gulped, about to apologize for getting the wrong door, when someone came from behind the man and stood in front of him.

"You're here! Great, that's almost everyone!" Scarlet remarked, grinning with her arms crossed. When Cinder had first met her, the weak parking lot lights had undermined the true color of her hair, a blazing red that fit her name.

"Hey, Scarlet," Cinder said, giving her a small smile after getting over her initial shock.

"Hey, Cinder! And Iko, come in!" Scarlet waved her arm back, and the man behind her moved so they could see beyond his imposing frame. The apartment, despite being similar in layout to Cinder and Iko's, had a warm and comforting feeling not yet present in the girls' flat, only amplified by the people milling around, chatting and laughing easily.

They both stepped inside, Cinder consciously trying to make her footsteps silent while Iko already began to walk over to someone she recognized. Scarlet pulled her aside and introduced her to the man who had initially greeted her.

"This is Ze'ev," Scarlet said, placing a hand on his chest, "my boyfriend." Cinder looked at him again and was surprised to see that, although the same in stature, his demeanor was the exact opposite of his appearance. He kept his arms neatly behind his back and hunched his shoulders forward, looking at Scarlet with a warm gaze.

"Nice to meet you," Cinder said, holding out her right hand and keeping the left in her pocket, "I'm Cinder."

Wolf gave her a small smile, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you as well," he said, his voice low and rough but somehow gentle, "You can just call me Wolf."

"Alright, Wolf it is," Cinder tried, and she was glad to see his smile widen as he bowed his head in acknowledgement. She smiled in return, his sudden but easy companionship somehow putting her at ease.

She made her way over to the living room, Scarlet pointing out the refreshments on the coffee table, when someone suddenly interrupted her path and she stumbled back.

"Woah there, princess," said a man, who was grinning at her, "There's no need to be startled by my unbelievably good looks."

Cinder straightened and frowned slightly, his arrogance not making the best first impression. The man _was_ handsome, but in a roguish kind of way, with styled brown hair, light scruff on tanned skin, and a disarming smile. He'd been the one who was praying for his broken-down car the other day. Cinder narrowed her eyes, her disinterest in him growing as his startling blue eyes looked her up and down.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her an approving nod. "Damn. Not bad. I disagree with the combat boots, though."

Cinder rolled her eyes and nearly let out a quick quip when Scarlet beat her to it. "This is Thorne," she said, pointedly glaring at him, "Scoundrel and womanizer extraordinaire." Cinder knew the last part was aimed at her, but she didn't need the memo.

"That's _Captain_ Thorne to you, civilian," Thorne said, his eyebrow raised and chin up in a depiction of authority.

It was Scarlet's turn to roll her eyes. "His dad owns the apartment building. He lives next to us."

The new information sent Thorne dipping forward to meet Cinder's face, and she leaned back just in time. "Ah, so _you're_ the famous Cinder Iko's been talking about." As if summoned, Iko suddenly appeared next to them. "Had I known you were attractive, I would have stopped by with a welcome basket a long time ago."

"There's really no need," Cinder said, sidestepping him to get to the refreshments, "You wouldn't be welcome anyways."

Scarlet laughed while Thorne let out a pained _oof_ , clutching his chest in mock agony. "That _hurt_. But you make empty claims. I know the lovely Miss Iko would let me in anytime." He rested his elbow on her shoulder and raised her eyebrows at her, grinning once again.

"Oh, you wish, Thorne," Iko giggled, dramatically pushing his elbow off her shoulder, "but I only let men of a certain prestige into my home."

"Prestige? I was in the army!"

"You were in boot camp. For _three weeks_."

Scarlet and Iko laughed, and Cinder joined them as Thorne pouted. She turned her attention back to the refreshments table, getting a Coke and some tortilla chips before making her way to the couch. Sitting on one end and content with watching others socialize while eating tortilla chips, Cinder leaned back and opened her soda.

"Um...where did you get that?"

Cinder looked over to the other end of the couch, where a girl who was nearly drowning in her gray cardigan pointed to Cinder's soda. She gulped and blushed, her pale face a light pink behind large clear-framed glasses. A massive braided bun rested on the back of her neck, and the girl pulled on the strands that had come loose.

"The Coke?" Cinder gestured towards the refreshments table. "Over there."

"Oh, I didn't know they had Coke." The girl stood up and got a coke, then came back and nestled into the corner of couch.

"Thanks. I'm - I'm Cress." Cress leaned forward and offered her hand, which Cinder took.

"Cinder, nice to meet you." Cinder adjusted her grip on the soda so the scars on her hand didn't show. "Um, which floor do you live on?"

"3rd, right - right next to the elevator."

"Really? Oh, you live right below me then."

"You live on the fourth floor?" Cress smiled, and even with the simple gesture, Cinder felt a little more at ease, the same she had felt when she'd finished talking to Wolf. Like she'd been _accepted_ and _liked_ , no matter if it was purely superficial at the moment.

"Yeah, I just moved in."

"I figured, I - I haven't seen you around. Do you like it here?"

The friendly conversation continued, broken only when Cress spilled some of her Coke and made to go get a napkin. Before she could, however, someone handed her a couple. Cinder noted that it was the same icy blonde who had been walking the dog, looking as stoic and severe as he'd seemed. After giving Cress the napkin, he didn't even wait to hear her quick thank you before returning to one corner of the room.

"Who's that?" Cinder said, nodding towards where the man stood, his eyes fixated on the door attentively.

"That's Jacin," Cress said between tortilla chip crumbs, "he lives on my floor."

"Is he always so - on guard?"

"Actually, he's a bodyguard. He acts like he's never off the job. I guess he isn't, because the person he's guarding lives two floors above us - oh, hold on." Cress' phone rang, and she fumbled to answer it. "It's my, um - caretaker," she hastily explained before taking the call, her face immediately dropping into a worried frown.

Cinder let Cress have her conversation, focusing on the man instead. His arms were in front of him, rigidly holding on to a soda can so tightly it looked like it was about to be crushed. His gaze, although flitting occasionally, remained steadfastly on the door. Cinder mused about who he was waiting for, and who'd be nearly important enough to need a bodyguard -

 _Kai_. He was rich and famous and would likely have an entire security team monitoring him, _and_ lived on the fifth floor, two floors above Cress. Besides, he hadn't come to the party yet, assuming he was invited, since his bodyguard was already here.

Cinder, so at ease before, felt a spurt of nervousness run up her spine. She immediately chided herself for it. This time around, she was fully prepared to see him. She wasn't a total mess. She was put together and looked like a civilized person instead of someone crawling out of the gutter. Goddamnit, she was _socializing_ and actually enjoying it - she wouldn't let him and her overreactions ruin that.

Everything was perfectly normal. Nothing could go wrong.

 _Right?_

* * *

"The game is two truths and a lie. The rules are kind of in the name itself. You say three things - two truths, and one lie - and we have to guess which one is the lie. It's kind of an icebreaker thing." Scarlet had gathered all of the partygoers into the living room, where they sat in some semblance of a circle. After finishing her announcement, she returned to her spot between Wolf's legs. Some people snickered, the game childish and something likely found at a five-year-old's birthday party, but Cinder didn't mind. She'd get the chance to know some of her neighbors better anyway - she'd be more successful in that than she would have been if left to her own devices.

"I'll start!" Thorne announced, raising his beer dramatically, and Cinder rolled her eyes. Most of what he said caused that reaction.

"Let's see - I don't own a rare Venezuelan dream doll, I own a 1967 Corvette, and I had a cat when I was a kid."

A girl across from Cinder piped up. "The last one's a lie!"

Thorne shook his head.

"The first one is," Cinder said, "you do own a Venezuelan dream doll."

Thorne looked at her, brows knitted. "How'd you know?"

Cinder shrugged. "It was way too specific to be a lie."

Thorne nodded, and Iko joined in. "I didn't know you had a cat! You don't seem the type."

Some guy sitting next to her shook his head. "Nah, I think he's the pet type."

Iko frowned at him. "How would you know? You don't even live on this floor."

As the room devolved into chatter, Cinder leaned over to whisper to Thorne. "Does you Corvette by any chance have a bumper sticker of a naked woman on it?"

Thorne's eyes widened in surprise, but his mouth formed an easy smirk. "Indeed she does. I call her the Rampion."

"The girl or the car?"

"The _car_. I'd show her to you, but she's broken down. I have to take her to the shop tomorrow"

"Actually, I was a mechanic. I could help you out."

Thorne's eyes lit up, showing the first emotion without his suave detachment Cinder had seen so far. "Really? Would you?"

Cinder shrugged. "Yeah. No problem."

Thorne sat back and pressed a hand to his heart. "Hot, sarcastic, and knows how to fix cars? I've never wanted to marry, but it seems I've found the one."

Cinder snorted. "I suggest you keep looking."

A loud clanging noise interrupted their conversation, and Cinder turned to find Scarlet banging two empty metal bowls together. Once everyone was silent, she made a gesture at Cress to keep the game going.

Cress fidgeted, adjusting her glasses. "Uh, h-hi, I'm Cress." She hesitated, her large eyes made larger by the glasses flitting around the room. "I-I've never left the country, I've never been to college, and my hair is four feet long."

A man sitting next to Cinder huffed. "Second one's a lie."

Cress shook her head, blushing.

"Last one is a lie," Wolf said around a mouthful of tortilla chip crumbs.

Cress nodded, her entire face turning a light shade of pink. "It's actually five feet."

"Wait, so - you've never been to college?" Iko asked as she reached for the salsa, balancing on one hand and knee precariously.

Cress shook her head, her face reddening due to all of the attention. "N-no. After high school I just got hired by a company for private work."

Thorne whistled. "You must be crazy smart then."

Cress sank into her gray cardigan in response.

Scarlet leaned over to pat Cress' shoulder. "Oh, she is. Okay, I'll go next -"

In that moment, several things happened.

First, the doorbell rang, and Scarlet and Wolf got up to answer it. Wolf's moving foot sent Iko off balance, and her hand knocked over the salsa bowl, which promptly fell onto Cinder's shirt and between her legs. A piece fell on Cinder's brow, and she wiped it off, only to find a blur of black and brown smudged on her hand right after. She turned to ask Scarlet for a tissue and locked eyes with the _last_ person she'd wanted to see in this situation.

She found that even amidst the chaos, his eyes were as enrapturing as ever.

* * *

A/N: I believe this is the longest chapter so far! Again, kind of a filler - I promise the next gets a little more interesting - but I hope it's interesting enough that you'll stick around! As usual, PLEASE REVIEW, it's lovely and all of them are so, so sweet. The Mulan quote, if anyone was wondering, was "perfect porcelain doll". The sentence "He looks like that guy from that one kdrama you used to watch. Except, uh, if that guy was the most beautiful man in the world. And he doesn't really look like him." is a variation on a line from the post this is all based off of, which you can pretty much find by googling "Most Beautiful Man In The World." Until next time, and thank you all!


End file.
